Love's Anger
by Kitsuri Mizuka
Summary: Summary: Set after the Edolas Arc. Lisanna wants to disturb Natsu and Lucy's relationship, even though they're not a couple YET. Nalu fic. Warning: Do not read this if you're a NaLi lover. My first fanfic EVER
1. Prologue

Summary: Set after the Edolas Arc. Lisanna wants to disturb Natsu and Lucy's relationship, even though they're not a couple YET. Nalu fic. Warning: Do not read this if you're a NaLi lover. My first fanfic EVER. Rating may change

Hello, NaLu lovers! This is my FIRST fanfic, actually I wanted to do an M-rated fic but I'm not skilled enough, so I made a T-rated instead. So I'm sorry for grammar mistakes and a boring story. Well, here it is, ENJOY!

CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE

The story is set right after the Edolas Arc. So Lisanna is in the guild back from the 'dead'. "Minna! Tadaima!" Lisanna yelled opening the guild door. Everyone have shocking expressions. They're gone silent for a while "LISANNA!OKAERI!" Everyone are really happy that Lisanna's back so they hold a welcoming party for her. They drink, dance and sings, the guild is more merrier then ever. And when Gajeel starts to sing, everyone is boo-ing him and then the mess starts..They partied the whole day and night. Some got hangover and knocked out because of drinking and brawling. But its like a usual day in Fairy Tail.

Lisanna is so happy and she get to know some new members too, including Lucy. They get to know each other so quickly, even Juvia blends in. Then the disaster starts, "Nee Lucy, do you have someone you like?" Lisanna asked. Lucy jolted a bit hearing that question "No, I guess not" she said with a bit hesitance _someone I like huh..._then Natsu's face pop into her mind _Ehhh?! Why suddenly Natsu's popping into my head? Maybe I do like him, _while she thought about that she blushed a little "Are you okay, Lucy-san?Your face is red" Juvia asked "No worries, Juvia I'm fine thanks." "Then Juvia,do you have someone you like?" Lisanna asked again, to Juvia this time. Juvia immediately blushed while holding her cheeks "Umm..yes, I do! He's..Gray-sama""Ooh..I think you and him are compatible" Lisanna said with a smile and Juvia blushed Lucy's in her own thoughts _Well, I guess we are quite close, but I don't think someone like him would thought about love _she sighed at her thought.."Whats wrong, Lucy?"Lisanna asked kinda worry "Its fine"

Then Lucy goes to the bar and talk to the bartender,"Hey, Mira. Juice for me,please" "Sure" Mira said with a smile. And then she drinks the juice and then sighed again. "Whats the matter, Lucy?" "No, its nothing, Mira" "I know there's something and its about.._Natsu, _right?" she whispered the word Natsu to Lucy's ear "N-no, its not!" Lucy denied "Ara, ara. Lucy, no need to be shy, you'll be so cute together" Mira said again with a smile "We're not gonna be together!" Lucy said, almost yelling "Don't deny it, you two are compatible. According to my cards, you and _him _are suited with each other" Cana barging in the conversation while bringing her barrel of beer "C-cana? What are you talking about?There's no way a guy like Natsu thinks about romance. And that makes me sad.." She mumbled the last sentence. _So I guess Lucy likes Natsu..I guess there are many things that changed since I'm 'dead'. Well I still have a crush on Natsu so I have to make the first move! _Lisanna thought while eavesdropping Lucy, Mira and Cana.

~The next day~

"Hello, Mira-nee" Lisanna greet her sister "Morning Lisanna" "Actually I have something I want to talk about" Lisanna said a bit hesitant "What does Natsu thinks about me now?" Lisanna asked whispering "Let me think..." _Since now Natsu seemed so close with Lucy, I guess he might like Lucy but I don't want to hurt Lisanna's feelings. Though I prefer Natsu with Lucy _Mira thought a bit worried about Lisanna " I'm not sure Lisanna, why don't you ask him yourself?" " What do you mean, Mira-nee?! Asking such question in the face...its embarassing you know.." Lisanna said and blush creep to her white cheeks.."Hehe" Mira giggled. "Hey, Luce lets go to this mission! Seems easy and the payments quite big!" Lisanna heard Natsu "Wow, you're right I can pay my rent for this month!" and then they both with Happy goes on to that mission, _I wish I can go to missions with Natsu again, and Lucy seems so close to Natsu, I envy her..I should make Lucy get away from Natsu and make him mine! _Lisanna thougt while a little smirking on the outside. What'll happen to best-friendly relationship of Natsu and Lucy? The disaster will come soon

~End of Chapter 1~

Well that's it guys for the prologue, curious? Wait for next week! ;D I dunno when I will update, maybe around Friday or Saturday or Sunday...depends on my homework though.. Thanks for reading and please review! Please be honest with yourself! I'm an amateur in writing so give me your critics!


	2. The Bloom

**Hello, guys! As I promised,I can update on Fridays, Saturdays or Sundays :D! So here it is, enjoy!**

**~Chapter 2: The Bloom~**

Lisanna is planning to confess to Natsu tomorrow. Now, Natsu is on a mission with Lucy so she's just been sitting on the bar waiting for Natsu. "Mira-nee, can I have some tea?" Lisanna asked. "Sure," Mira answered with her typical glowing smile. _I guess I can talk to him a bit after his mission. I hope he doesn't spend much time with HER though I know they're on a mission. I must move quick before Lucy gets him! _Lisanna thought, full of spirit. " Lisanna, are you alright?" Mira asked with a worried look. She's been calling Lisanna but she didn't listen because she's been thinking about Natsu all the time, " W-what do you mean, Mira-nee? I'm just fine" Lisanna replied a little bit startled, though still a bit confused, Mira ignored her _daydreaming._" Here's your tea, Lisanna." "Thanks, Mira." "Not going on a mission today?" Mira asked "No, I just wanna chat a little today." Then Lisanna drinks up her tea and goes to other tables, chatting with some girls.

_~ Three hours later~_

" Tadaima!~~" Natsu said, full of energy as usual. Then he goes to the bar, choosing to sit next to Lisanna "Okaeri, Natsu. How's your mission?" "Nah, its nothing big. Just catching bandits. We were so quick doing the job that the client gave us extra money! And I don't even destroyed anything, right, Happy?" "Aye!" "Oh really?" Lisanna asked a little bit of sarcasm in it, "Well, maybe just some trees I burned" Mira just giggled while eavesdropping to Natsu and Lisanna's chat "Oh yeah, where's Lucy? You went on that mission together, right?" Mira asked "Oh, she just sprained her ankle on the way home, so I take her back to her apartment" Natsu answered " You said you do the mission _so quick, _but maybe you just got here around 3 hours" Lisanna said a bit confused " Oh yeah, I just eat some lunch with Lucy after the mission, I guess I'll check her later evening"_ I wonder if she's fine.. _Natsu thought "Ohh.." Lisanna mumbled because of some dissapointment _Lucy, Lucy, Lucy! He's always talking about Lucy! Arrgghh I hate that fucking slut! Maybe I can ask him to go on a mission with me tomorrow _Lisanna thought "Hey, Nat-" When Lisanna look to the side Natsu is already gone brawling.

* * *

_~ The next day, at Lucy's house~_

_Uggghh, its so bright _Lucy thought while covering her eyes because of the sunlight from her window. After Natsu carried her home, she went to sleep immediately because there's nothing much to do with her sprained ankle. _Shit, its already 1 pm, well its not school but still _ then she stretch her body while waking up and then prepare for going to the guild. _Wow, its a really nice weather today _Lucy thought while looking at the sky and balancing on the edge of the river, just when she gets in to the guild, and with a good mood, she's shocked at the view she saw in front of her face "Hello, min-" She immediately closed the guild door hard with a BANG sound.

_Why is this happening to me?! I was going to the guild a bit late and _that _happened?! Why?! I know Natsu maybe have feelings for her, but that doesn't mean if I'm not there he can do that! _Lucy thought to herself while running back with teary eyes to her apartment from the guild. When she's inside she closed the door really hard but not locking it. She then quickly goes to her bathroom and cornered herself while hugging her knees to her chest, sulking. Wanna know why? Read this

_~Flashback~_

_Around 5 minutes before Lucy comes_

_Natsu and Lisanna are just having a normal chat,until.."Nee, Natsu. I want to talk about something private", "What is it?",Natsu asked and looked confused. She said it was _private, _but she dragged him into the middle of the guild getting everyone's attention. Everyone already know what Lisanna's going to do,"Natsu, I l-like you" Natsu paused when he heard that, "I-" Natsu wanted to say 'I'm sorry' but suddenly, Lisanna crashed her lips onto his and then.. "Hello, min-" Lucy paused when Natsu looked from the corner of his eyes, seeing that Lucy's eyes seemed to be tearing up, his eyes gotten wider. _No, Lucy.. _Natsu thought _What a great timing, slut _Lisanna thought. After that, Natsu directly parted their lips and pushed Lisanna. Natsu mumbled a 'sorry' to Lisanna and quickly chase Lucy "LUCY! WAITT!". _I guess he likes that bitch after all, _Lisanna thought. She bowed her head so her teary eyes are hidden behind her bangs "Mira-nee, Elf-nii I'm going home first 'kay" Then she left. Mira knows what her little sister's thinking about, and she's pitying her fate._

_~Flashback end~_

**Natsu's POV**

_Lucy, please don't misunderstood,please Lucy, PLEASE! _I thought while I run to her apartment. Just because how shocked I really felt, I go in her apartment through her _door_, instead of her window. When I walked inside , I heard some loud sobs and it was from the bathroom. "Lucy, I know you're in there, so open the door" "NO! Why are you here anyway?!"

**Normal POV**

_Why is he here?! He should be having fun with his NEW girlfriend by now...just because I'm not there doesn't mean that he has to do that! _Lucy thought angrily. "Because I wanna settle things with you, so open the door, Lucy", _Settle what?! His new relationship with Lisanna?! _"Settle what, HUH?! Just go have fun with your NEW girlfriend out there!" Lucy yelled at him and her sobs are starting to calm down, "What do you mean, Lucy? I don't have any" Lucy was shocked to hear that " Then how would you explain to me about THAT scene earlier?!" Lucy yelled at him upset,

"It was a misunderstanding, Lucy. I SWEAR. Lisanna kissed me, and I didn't kiss her back. I never loved Lisanna, she's just a mere childhood friend for me. Because my love is only for ONE person and that's.._you" _Natsu answered, and Lucy's condition is.. the butterflies in her stomach are doing flip-flops and the word _you _keeps echoing through her head. She wanted to open the bathroom door just now, but some thought passed her mind _don't get deceived yet Lucy, he might just lie _but in the end, she still open the door, though just a little, then she asked natsu who's leaning on the wall in front of the bathroom " Do you _really, really _mean that?" "Yes, I do Lucy. I love you more than anybody" Natsu aswered while giving a reassuring smile. And then, tears started to trickle from her eyes, then Natsu hugs Lucy, "I'll never betray you, Luce. I'll be with you forever" he said again while caressing her air, then he parted from the hug but with a reassuring smile and then straight to crashing his lips onto hers. Lucy is a little bit shocked but then closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. Their kiss were passionate, full of feelings but tender to each other. Their face are flushed red just by the kiss. Lucy started to play with Natsu's hair and Natsu's holding her closer to him. After a few seconds, they parted their lips to breathe for air. While wiping her tears, Lucy said "I love you too, Natsu. Forever and ever. Now, lets go to the guild. Everyone must be worried." Lucy answered Natsu's confession. Then Natsu take her wrist and instead pulling her outside, he pulled her to her bed and then he layed her down, then he's on all fours trapping Lucy on her bed, "N-natsu? What are you-" Lucy's words are halted by Natsu's lips. Then she just let him kiss her. Then Natsu parted " I want to make you my _mate, _Lucy. I want to make you MINE, right now. So nobody can steal you from me" Natsu said, smirking a little while saying that with blazing eyes (A/N: dunno why XD), then blush creeps to Lucy's cheeks and her stomach starts doing flip-flops and then...

**A/N: I want to make lemon scene here, but I can't, because:  
1) I'm inexpirienced  
2) This is a T-rated fic, so I may not**

**Maybe I'll try to make one later, my mind's haven't have enough vocabulary for lemons, so yeah. Back to the story after doing **_**that, **_**they're both asleep.**

_~The next day~_

The first one to wake up is Lucy, she's still laying down, though. She looked at her boyfriend's sleeping face _so adorable_ she thought. She moved some bangs that fell to his face, then Natsu groaned a little then wake up "Uggh.. Ohayou, Lucy.." He said while he rubbed his eyes, "Ohayou, Natsu. Sleep well?" "Yeah, like a log" Natsu answered and then yawned while stretching his hands. "I'll make some breakfast, 'kay?" Lucy offered. "No, Luce. I'll make it." Natsu said almost with force. "O-okay.. I'll take a bath. And don't peek!" Lucy said "Yeah, yeah" Then Natsu started to go to the kitchen and Lucy goes to the bathroom. She turned on the water tap and while waiting the tub filled with water Lucy brushed her teeth,. Looking at the mirror, she thought _Last night, I'm doing _that _with Natsu _then she started to blush. After she finished brushing, she gargled and throw it all. Then she lift up her chin a little to see the reflection of the mark on her neck on the mirror _he marked me, because I'm his _then a smile creeped her lips then she turned off the water tap and take a dip _Ahhh, feels great as usual_

After that she finished her bath, she wears her uniform then goes to the kitchen. _What is he cooking? Smells kinda good.. _Lucy thought while going out of her room."Hey, Luce" Natsu greeted her, already sitting on the chair and prepared the breakfast. Then Lucy takes a seat too. _Wow taste good _Lucy thought " Wow this is good coming from you, I thought you just can cook fish" she giggled a bit. "You're mean.." Natsu pouted. "Sho, do you wanna thell them?" Natsu asked while having a mouth full of bacon, "I don't know, but I guess we should. There's nothing wrong about us dating, right?" Lucy answered," Yeah, I guess" after finished eating they went to the guild.

* * *

_~At the guild~_

Lucy and Natsu walked together to the guild, holding each other's hands," You ready?" Natsu asked "Yeah,". Then, they both open the guild doors, "Hey, minna!" Natsu yelled while waving his free hand to ;p

. Then everyone wanted to ask 'where have you been, huh?' or something like that."Hey, guys, you see this.." He lifted his hand while still holding Lucy's hand showing it to them and his other hand scratched his head, his cheeks a bit blushed, "..you know" After he said that, they were all like 'Ohh..' so nobody said anything. Few seconds was silent *cricket voices*. Then.. "Congratulations!" then both of them go to the bar stool and Mira directly give them their drinks " Congratulations you two, you are meant to be after all!" Mira said in a smile. Lucy blushed a little " I guess we are, hehe" Lucy said with a smile. Suddenly, Natsu stand up and pulled Lucy's wrist then kissed her on the lips. Lucy's shocked but she accepted the kiss. Then they parted, at one corner they heard, "N-no this isn't happening, no, NOOO!" (A/N: you know who it is, right? Then I don't have to tell) she cried out, clutching her head while tears trickled from her eyes. _Sorry, Lisanna. But you're not the chosen one for me _Natsu thought. Then, Lisanna ran out of the guild, "Lisanna!" Mira called. _I guess there's nothing that I can do _Mira thought and sighed. The whole guild went silent for a moment, around a minute or so, and the girls around whispered about how unlucky Lisanna was. _Sorry, Lisanna. He chose me. I want this. And he wants this too. _Lucy thought. The others are just celebrating Lucy and Natsu's new relationship. But they do think about Lisanna, especially the old members. Most of them know about Lisanna's crush to Natsu

**Lisanna's POV**

_Why, Natsu?WHY?! Why didn't you choose me? What does she have that I don't?! I can't let this happen! _She thought while she's running out of the guild. She didn't know where she ran off to, and she just ended in the middle of a forest. _I have to get rid of that slutty bitch! I have to make her disappear FOREVER! _she thought and then she chuckled that turns out in to an evil laugh "MUAHAHAHA, JUST YOU WAIT LUCY HEARTFILIA! You'll be vanished from this world, FOREVER! And Natsu will be mine!" then she smirked and just walk home.

~End of Chapter 2~

**Umm.. so how was it? Very OOC of Lisanna, right? Sorry 'bout that. But I'm a NaLu lover so..yeah. Anyway, how's the chapter? Please review :D And please give me ideas... What is Lisanna gonna do to Lucy? And this is my first fic, so sorry for grammar mistake and the chapter's too short! I'll try to make it longer, but if I do, there'll not be any cliffhangers... so bye! I'll update next week!**


	3. The Plan

**Hello, guys! Are you waiting for my updates? Sorry if its a bit late, I'm kinda having writer's block. Forgot to thank you for following, favoriting and reviewing my fic! Thank you so much! Once again, thank you so much! Because I never thought when I released chapter 2 there are more reviews and alerts! I want to reply some reviews here because some of you are just guests...**

**Nightlock-a**: yeah she will die so just relax *oops spoiler* i also want her to die so nalu can live happily ever after!

**Mizuki Akira**: Thank you for the ideas, but I'm kinda confused so I'll end up with my own plot (I dunno if this'll be good or not)because I'm not interested in yandere, so its kinda hard to make Lisanna's acts

**Fanficwolfe: **Sorry, I'm just too lazy to do the research, but if you want I'll write the lemon later! ;)

**ThePartyHasEntered****: **Yeahahaha! I love it too! But in the end, it must be NaLu!

**xXAfterAllXx: **Thanks! :D

**Oh yeah, I've always forgot about this  
Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!(If its me I'll do 'couple' things*smirk evilly*)**

**So here it is, chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**~Chapter 3: The Plan~**

A few days later Lisanna dosn't come to the guild. She's been locking herself up at home all this time thinking about what she want to do with Lucy to make her dissapear. But the other Strauss siblings just let her be. They know she had a crush on Natsu since childhood, so they guessed its normal for her to be heartbroken. One day, she came out of her home then just walk around Magnolia. She saw an old lady on the edge of the street and saw the old lady walk approaching her. " Hello, young lady. It seems like you have love problems am I correct?" " Who are you? And how do you know?" Lisanna ask emotionlessly. " Its written all over your face. To answer your question, I'm just a potion maker and a mage, miss" the old lady answered while pointing her index finger to her potions shop. Lisanna thought of something when she heard the old lady saying she's a potion maker, " May I look into your shop?" Lisanna asked " Sure, young lady." Then they both got in to the shop. Lisanna's feeling a little bit dark aura in that shop but she didn't really care at all because she just wanted to find a potion that can help her plan of killing Lucy. " Is there any kind of potion that can make people suffer physically AND mentally (A/N: quite specific, eh? Whatever :p)?" Lisanna asked, " I guess there is. Just wait a sec," the old potion maker said while rummaging through the cupboards "Here it is!" she said while bringing out just one potion bottle.

" This is the only torturing potion that I have now, so it'll be kinda expensive, miss" the old lady informed, " Sure, I don't mind." Lisanna said emotionlessly _I have to do everything I could to obliterate her out of this world _she smirked at that thought. " Its 20.000 jewels. " the old lady informed again. Then there was silence for a while "I'll take it. Then, how do I use it?" Lisanna asked seriously " Just make your 'target' drink it. The time of her suffering depends on how many drops she/he drinks. 1 drop for 5 hours. But the real effect will take around 1 hour. First he/she will have a fever. Then, he/she will feel like their body are slashed into pieces and feel like they're burned in hell. And they'll have visions in their head about something that they don't want to happen. And you can even make her torture more painful by adding your own magic into the potion," The old lady informed with such detail. _Wow, that's why its so expensive. This'll be great. _She smirked at that thought again. "Okay," then Lisanna took the bottle and went home.

**~ The Next Day ~**

" Tadaima, minna!" Lisanna shouted while waving her hand high, everyone thought that maybe she already getting over Natsu and Lucy's relationship. Then Lisanna walked towards the bar stool where Natsu and Lucy were sitting next to each other. " Hello, Lisanna. Feeling better?" Mira asked, " Yeah, Mira. I guess he doesn't feel the same as I do." Lisanna said as she frowned with a sad smile. " What is that?" Mira asked while pointing at a basket that Lisanna brought, "Oh, these are just some food I want give Natsu and Lucy. I made it all by myself to congratulate their relationship" Lisanna answered then turning around while smirking. Then she gave a bread to Lucy "Here you go, Lucy. I know this is simple, but congratulations for your relationship." Lisanna said with a sad smile and suddenly tears trickle down on her face " I'm sorry," she said with a smile as she wiped her own tears. "Its alright, Lisanna. And thank you" Lucy said then she stood up from her seat then hugged Lisanna to comfort her. Then they parted. Lisanna walks toards Natsu to give him his bread, " Here, Natsu. I made you a super-spicy bread filling" she said with a sad smile again "Uh.. Thanks Lisanna" after Natsu said that Lisanna just ran off than got out of the guild.

**~ At the guild with Natsu and Lucy ~**

" Lisanna is so kind, huh?" Lucy said with a smile " Yeah she is since childhood too" Natsu answered. _Lucy's bread smells weird, what is this feeling?_ Natsu thought." Seems delicious. Itadakimasu~~" Lucy said while opening her mouth then chewing the bread. " Wait, Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed, but Lucy already ate a bite, " What is it, Natsu?" Lucy asked, " I smell something weird in your bread, maybe its just my imagination." Natsu said, then he ate his own bread. " Wkhoow, itsshh sho delishioush.." Natsu said with mouth full of bread. " Yeah, it is." Lucy said properly, unlike Natsu talking while his mouth's full. " Lisanna's so kind, huh, Mira?" Lucy admitted " Yes she is. She's been a good cook as well because I taught her since little," Mira said then she winked. A few minutes later, Lucy felt a bit dizzy, " Hey, guys I'm feeling unwell so I guess I'll be heading home now." Lucy said while standing up. But then she became unbalanced the Natsu catched her quickly. Lucy held her pounding head "Lucy! Are you alright?" Natsu asked with worry in his voice " I dunno." "I'll bring you home, Lucy" Natsu said then he started to went out of the guild. "Thanks, Natsu" Lucy mumbled then she blacked out. _What just happened?! Could it be thnat weird smell from her bread? Lisannna! _Natsu thought while his face is covered in anger. When her reached Lucy's apartment, he layed Lucy on her bed and he sat on the table putting both his hands folded on the edgeof the bed, putting down his head looking at Lucy. _I hope she'll be fine _Natsu thought. After a while, Natsu dozed off.

**~ At night, Lucy's POV~**

" _She's from the Heartphilia's, right?" " Why would she be here?" " She has a great life in the estate" People in town whispered about why am I here. _Why? Because I wanted to! I don't want to be in that estate. Not being able to get out, I feel lonely and sad. Without my mother, everything seems so dark in the estate. Don't ever think being a princess is easy! _I thought to myself. I want to reply their critics about me being a Heartphilia or whatever, but something just seems to be preventing me to talk. "You're such a weakling, better go back to your castle, you spoiled brat!" a familiar voice said to me. _Wait, Natsu's voice? Why? What have I done? _I thought to myself when I heard another familiar voice " You can't do anything by yourself. Whata spoiled brat" _G-gray? What did I do? Why did it become like this? _Another one said _"_ Just because you're a princess, doesn't meaan you can control us!" _E-erza?! Why? What's happening? What have I done? _I thought. Suddenly, when I looked before me there's my father " You must be a decent girl to be the Heartphilia Konzern heir. You must study to your fullest and don't ever do what those peasents below you do!" _Why? Why am I here? NOOOO! _Now I'm awake I saw Natsu in front of me holding my shoulders._

**~ Natsu's POV ~ **

I was asleep and then Lucy's mumbling awakened me _" Why? No, I don't want to... Natsu, Gray, Erza, NOOOOO!" _when I heard her shout, I immediately stood up and hold her on her shoulder" What happened, Lucy?!" Natsu asked. " N-natsu... I don't wanna go there.." Lucy said and then she hugged me cry on my chest, " Hush, Lucy. Fairy Tail will protect you from your father. _I _will protect you." I said to her as I stroked her blonde hair. Then she parted from our hug then she looked up at me with a smile, " Thanks, Natsu." "No problem dear (A/N: I almost forgot that they're already dating -_-")" Then I put her back to lay down on her bed and gave her a peck on her cheeks, " Now sleep, Luce. Good night." Then I stood up wanted to go home when suddenly I felt her hand on my wrist " Don't leave me. Sleep here," Lucy said while movinng a little so I can get some space. Then we just went to sleep.

**~ Midnight, Lucy's POV ~**

" _You're just a replacement, Lucy" " You're no worthy to be our teammate" " You resemble Lisanna so much, now that Lisanna's here, we no longer have needs from you." Those familiar voices again. Saying that I'm Lisanna's replacement _No, don't leave me! No..don't, don't, DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!

When I woke up,I'm in a sitting position, my right hand stretching out like wanting to reach something tears are trickling on my cheeks and I see in front of me, Natsu's face full of worry

**~ Natsu's POV ~**

When I was sleeping, Lucy's mumbling woke me up again. Then I woke up and sit. _Did she had a bad dream again? Why is this happening? _I thought. " Don't... Don't leave me ALONE!" Lucy yelled and then wake up.

**~ Normal POV ~**

" Natsu.. You're still here" Lucy said while tears still drowning from her eyes "Natsu! Please, don't ever leave me!" Lucy said while immediately hugging Natsu."I will never leave you, Luce." Natsu said, while hugging Lucy and stroking her hair, calming her. " Now, lets just go back to sleep, 'kay?" Natsu asked Lucy while calming her. " No, I don't want to... I'll see those bad dreams again." Lucy whined " You know that those dreams won't be real. I'm here for you, Luce. Everyone is." Natsu said comforting Lucy while stroking her hair again. Then Natsu hold Lucy's cheeks then wiped her tears from her cheeks. Then he gave her a peck and let her go to sleep.

**~ In the morning, Lucy's POV~**

After that dream at midnight I wasn't having any bad dreams again. And my body feels so warm. _So warm.. _I thought, but it was getting hotter and hotter and hotter _Why its suddenly so hot? _" Arrggghhh!" I screamed while I arched my back because of the pain. Then my head started to feel like its being shattered. " W-what is this?! Arrghh!" I screamed again, now arching my back again while clutching my head again,

**~ Natsu's POV ~**

This is kinda rare, but today I woke up earlier than Lucy. And the good thing is I'm woken up by myself. _She's not having any bad dream now.. _I thought while a smile creepd to my lips. I brushed a stray hair on her forehead to see her beautiful sleeping face glowe by the sunlight. But then, I saw her eyebrows flinched and she moved around a little so I guess she woke up, " Good mor-" "Arrgghhh!" I heard Lucy screamed like she was in pain. " Lucy, whats wro-" I wanted to ask but my words were cut again by her screams " W-what is this? Aaarrgghhh!" I saw her arching her back and her hands clutching both sides of her head. Now she's in a sitting position and the screams are gone.

**~ Normal POV ~**

Now the screams and pain are gone, "W-what just happened to me?" Lucy asked with confusion in her tone. " Are you alright now?" " Yeah, kinda. But, what just happen? It feels like I was burned alive and my head is shattered" Lucy informed to Natsu. _ What could it be? Could it be really Lisanna's bread?! _Natsu thought then he sniffed on Lucy's body. _Its true! Its that weird smell again. How could you do this?! _Natsu thought and then he growled a little and Lucy noticed it. " Natsu, whats wrong?" " I think its her" "Who? And what are you talking about?" " Its Lisanna! She's the one that makes you suffer since yesterday!" Natsu said while he stood up " H-how?" "I can smell that weird stuff in your bread yesterday on your body just now." Natsu informed Lucy. " W-why would she do this?" Natsu mumbled. " Its kinda obvious, Natsu. She is _jealous_, Natsu, thats why." "That girl!" " Natsu, lets talk to her at the guild. I want to take a bath first. Can you make breakfast for us?" " Sure, "

Then Natsu went to the kitchen and Lucy took a bath. But, when she wanted to step out of the bed, her body felt like it was stabbed by many knives at once. " Aaarrgghhh! " Lucy screamed again as she struggled in pain " What's wrong now, Luce?!" Natsu asked as he held her shoulder again " Arrrghh! " Lucy's scream continued. It seems like Natsu's touch made Lucy in more pain so she take off natsu's hand and then avoid him "O-oi.. Luce.. Are you okay?.." Natsu frowned, worrying her. "D-don't come near me.. Please, Natsu.. It hurts." Lucy sweating a lot, her right hand hold on to the wall. Lucy starts crying, every single drop of her tears feels like a knife slashing her cheek .. "You must go to bed now, Luce." Natsu speaks softly while walking near Lucy. "I'll stay here. So, don't worry." "Thank you, Natsu." Lucy whispered, every word she said, feels like a scissor cutting her tongue. She winced on her every move. But then she layed down to the bed, just as her head hits the pillow she fell asleep while Natsu just sit on her couch, his elbow on the armchair sustaining his chin looking at Lucy. After a few minutes, he fell asleep.

They both sleep peacefully until Lucy woke up. Lucy went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. She thought the knife was a bracelet so she almost crush the knife to her hand. Before that happen, Natsu came to the kitchen. "NO LUCE!" the words escaped Natsu's mouth as it awaken Lucy from her hallucination. Suddenly, Lucy screamed again as if her throat was on fire. As she screamed, she lost her grip to the knife so it fell to the floor and she knelt down to the floor because of the pain. " Luce, whats wrong now?!" Natsu asked, immediately coming towards Lucy. " Keep your fucking ass out of my sight, Natsu!" " W-whats wrong with you now, Luce? Argghh, that Lisanna!" Natsu growled and frowned. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Lucy yelled as she ran away from Natsu.

Natsu immediately chased Lucy. After a few minutes chasing Lucy, Natsu finally got her. He hugged her tightly in his arms, hushing her softly as if he was telling her that everything was going to be okay. He pulled Lucy even closer to his chest when suddenly Natsu felt that he was pushed away and Lucy screamed at him, telling him to stay away from her. Because that potion from Lisanna, Lucy had been getting hallucinations since morning. From her vision, she saw Natsu chasing after her and after that she felt when Natsu was supposed to hug her, in her vision he was burning her. " S-stay away from m-me, Natsu!" Lucy stuttered as she walk backwards slowly. Tears started to stream down her face. Natsu was about to wipe the tears away from Lucy's chubby-pink-moist cheek but then Lucy warned him again, " I-i told you not to get near me! You're hurting me, Natsu.." she whimpered to Natsu. " What do you mean, Luce? I haven't done anything to you!" Natsu exclaimed, being confused by her. " What did you just say?! You just BURNED me, Natsu!" Lucy said toning up her voice at the word 'burned'. Natsu made a confused face just now. But then he sniffed something, _Its that weird smell again _Natsu thought. The potion from Lucy's bread are _doing things _to her. "Snap out of it, Luce! You're being controlled by that weird stuff from Lisanna again!" Natsu said then he went straight running to her suddenly holding her shoulder tight, so she won't run away. He kissed her, _I hope this works _Natsu thought while kissing Lucy. After they parted, Lucy had fainted. _I guess I have to bring her to the guild I hope she'll be fine _Natsu frowned at his thought and carried Lucy bridal style to bring her to the guild. Its still quite early so nobody sees him bringing Lucy to the guild.

**~ At the guild ~**

" Is Wendy here?!" Natsu shouted as he opened the guild door with his back because his hands are carrying Lucy. " What is it, Natsu-san?" " Come with me to the infirmary, quick!" Natsu informed while running through the crowd to go to the infirmary. When they are already in the infirmary, Wendy asked, " What happened to Lucy-san?" " Just cure her now, I'll explain. There's some weird stuff from Lisanna's bread that was given to Lucy. I don't know what Lisanna had put into it, but that weird stuff is making Lucy like this." Natsu informed," She's been having bad dreams and pain on her body and hallucinations," " Why Lisanna-san would do such a thing?" "Oh, come on, Wendy. You're a girl, you should've known" "Ohh now I get it" Natsu and Wendy talked about Lisanna while Wendy is curing Lucy " Natsu-san, I think I can't cure her," Wendy said as she frowned. " What the?! Does Lisanna really go this far?! I must confront her!" " I guess thats the only thing that can be done now " Wendy said. Natsu frowned as he said harsh words under his breath. He directly went outside the infirmary, banging the door, " Where is Lisannna!?" Natsu shouted with anger. " W-what is it, Natsu?", Lisanna said as she put a fake smile on her face. _Damn, that stutter! Am I busted? _Lisanna thought to herself.

**~ End of Chapter 3 ~**

**Cliffhanger, eh? Hehe. Please review, follow and favorite! And PLEASE be HONEST with your reviews. And I think next chapter will be the last. And forgive me if the chapter is too short, boring, too many changing POVs or having grammar mistakes. This is my first so please just put up with it. And please forgive me for the late update! And I guess I'll update next week, because I don't have any idea how I'm going to continue this. Some of this are made by my friends, they've been helping me a lot! Oh yeah, have you watched OVA 4?! KYAA its really great you know! Erza's anger, Lucy's interest n Natsu are just too great! Though its raw, I kinda understand the _important _parts, y'know? I guess I'm chatting too much here..**

**Okay, then, bye!**


	4. The End

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts, guys! I want to answer some reviews first, 'kay?

**NightlockA: **its good you hate her even more *smirk*

**Guest: **I thought the pain going on with Lucy's body is kinda horror, and the real horror is in this chapter. Actually this is gore

**Fanficwolve: **Hehe, I already said sorry didn't I? And I thought 20,000 was quite expensive because I remember when Juvia bought the love potion thing. I should've use 30,000 -_-

**Axelialea: **Not a bad idea there, but sorry I'm not using that. But there will be a fight between Natsu and Lisanna, just read

**NaluLoverNaliHater: **Duh! Ofcourse I will make a happy NaLu ending! This IS a NaLu fic after all! :D

**B-Choco L Tena: **Relax, would you. The gore's in this chapter

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Hiro Mashima, except the plot, of course.  
This chapter is gonna be a long one full with *o*e.. *chuckled evilly***

Previously..

_"Where is Lisannna!?" Natsu shouted with anger. " W-what is it, Natsu?", Lisanna said as she put a fake smile on her face._ Damn, that stutter! Am I busted?_Lisanna thought to herself._

**~ Chapter 4: The End ~**

" What did you do to Lucy?" Natsu asked full of anger. " What do you mean, Natsu?" Lisanna answered, trying to seem calm. " WHAT. DID. YOU. DO. TO. LUCY?" Natsu answered, with juncture in each words, as he walked towards Lisanna with a big thump sound on each step (A/N: dunno why hehe). " I don't know what you mean by that, Natsu" Lisanna said, as she walk backwards unconciously. Now she is already calmer, putting on a confused face " Oh, don't lie to me, Lisanna. I know what you did to Lucy. " Natsu said with a sarcastic voice as he smirked. " And you will pay" Natsu said as he sprinted towards Lisanna with flames already engulfing his whole body. Then he gripped Lisanna by the neck with his right hand and pinned her on a wall nearby. Mirajane saw this and quickly jumped out of the bar, running towards Lisanna. Natsu saw this and start to stop his engulfing flames. Mirajane pulled Natsu's hand from Lisanna's neck,

" What are you doing to her, Natsu?" Mirajane asked Natsu terrifiedly as she frowned. She doesn't want to lose her baby sister again. She stood in front of Lisanna, raising both of her hands straight to her sides, her body in a T-Shaped-like (A/N: dunno how to explain it, sorry), protecting Lisanna. "Stand aside, Mira. She deserves that." Natsu told her, "What did she do to deserve this?! Explain, Natsu!" Mirajane asked, almost yelling. " You see, the bread she gave yesterday to Lucy, has something weird in it that caused her in pain. She was having bad dreams, hallucinations and pain on her body, she even winced when she want to get out of bed " Natsu paused for a little, _So the potion really worked,huh? _Lisanna thought as she smirked inwardly. "So step aside, Mira." Natsu ordered " I-is that true, Lisanna?" Mira asked Lisanna as she turned her back to Natsu and asked Lisanna face-to-face as she frowned. " O-ofcourse not! I would never done something like that! Why would I do something like that for?" Lisanna denied, with a fake frown on her eyebrows to prove her denial, _Damn, that stutter! _Lisanna thought " For jealousy," a voice from the guild door said to Lisanna.

"L-luce?!" "Lucy?" Mirajane and Natsu said in unison. Natsu was a bit panicked because he saw Lucy leaning on the guild door, panting a little, seems going to faint so he ran straight to her and held her. " Lucy?! Are you okay?" Natsu asked with panic, " See this, Mira?! Lisanna did this to her! Just for jealousy!" Natsu shouted to Mirajane, because its kinda far from the guild doors to where they were 'talking' before , Mira still facing Lisanna "Lisanna, how could you? I thought you already got over this! Why Lisanna, WHY?!" Mirajane asked Lisanna with tears already waiting to burst out of her eyes. Lisanna hung her head down then started to do an evil chuckle, " hahaha, Muahahaha! She stole everything from me! She even stole Natsu! All I want is just my friends back.." Lisanna said as she frown and tears waiting to burst out " What the fuck that suppose to mean?! Natsu's love life is up to him! And I never want to stole your friends from you from the beginning! And now they're my friends too! Its not my fault, okay?! Ask the others for yourself!" Lucy exclaimed to Lisanna as as she stood but still holding to Natsu for support. Her face is flushed red with anger. But what Lucy's saying are true. Its not her fault that she has many friends in Fairy Tail until Lisanna's been ignored. And its not her fault too because like she said, Natsu chose Lucy with his own will.

" Why you.." Lisanna mumbled as she walk towards a table and took a glass and then broke the glass. " You'll pay for this, Lucy Heartfilia!" Lisanna exclaimed as she run towards Lucy with the sharp part broken glass heading to her ... Then someone stopped her. " Stop this, Lisanna. You're going too far with this" Natsu said as he engulfed his whole body with flames and gripped Lisanna's neck and then pinned her on the wall with his left hand. Then he punched her right on the face with his right right hand and then kicked her right on the gut and then Lisanna flew across the guild hall, as she bumped on to some tables in her way. Mirajane seemed unbothered by this scene. Because she - as the matchmaker of the guild - doesn't want anybody between Natsu and Lucy's relationship. Everyone in the guild hall is watching this scene. Lucy with her weak body right now just sit at one table watching the fight. _Give her what she deserves, Natsu _Lucy thought.

Then Mirajane walked back to the bar to take a knife. Natsu walked towards Lisanna that layed down on the floor. Then Mirajane came towards Lisanna as well. "Natsu" Mirajane called " What?" Natsu asked as he glared to Mira because he was so impatient to kill Lisanna. Then when Mirajane took her hand out Lisanna's body started to tremble. " Mira-nee, why?" Lisanna asked horrifiedly " I, as the matchmaker of this guild, doesn't allow this kind of love triangle. This must end. Take it slowly, Natsu. Give her what she deserves," Mirajane said both to Lisanna and Natsu "With my pleasure" Natsu answered as he took the knife from Mirajane's hands and smirked. " This will be the best torture you'll ever feel. And the last feeling you'll get,"

Natsu held the knife right down her chin bringing her head up looking at him eye-to-eye, " Just enjoy it, Lisanna. This'll be the last thing you're going to see" Natsu said as he slashed the knife below her chin and dripped some blood and he showed the knife with blood in front of Lisanna's face. Her face drained in color. She just crawled backwards but then she felt some muscular body, she then turned around "Elf-nii-chan! You won't let him kill me would you?" Lisanna aske with innocent voice as she stood, hugging his brother." Not receiving what you deserve is not a Man" Elfman replied as he tugged Lisanna's shirt and make her turn around to see Natsu. " Now, where should I start?" Natsu said as he pointed the knife everywhere on Lisanna's body, "Ah, here! So yu can't get away" Natsu said as he smirked. He started to point the knife to Lisanna's right leg then slash it fom below the knee until her ankle. But the cut isn't deep but still, blood is pouring out. "Lets do the same to the other leg" He said a he hold her left leg and do the same. After that he took off Lisanna's shoes (or slippers or whatever I dunno) then he chopped off each of her toes one by one "N-NOOOO!Arggghhh!" Lisanna yelled in pain. He does the some to the other leg too.

"P-please..no. Just get it over with. Just burn me or something" Lisanna begged "My rare dragon slayer magic is too worthy for a lowly person like you. The real fun will just begin now," Natsu said as he smirked evilly again. "Now where should I cut next? Whaddya think, guys?" Natsu yelled, asking teh guild members "Her hands!" A guild member said "Okay, lets do this." Natsu said as he went to Lisanna's fingers. " Your fingers are so smooth, Lisanna. But it'll be really slicky with red liquid soon" As he said that he held her hands and then crush it "ARRGGHHH!" Lisanna yelled as she arched her head backwards because of the pain. Then Natsu glided the knife through her palm, making an X-shaped deep cut on her palm. And he did the same for the other hand. He then put the knife down on the floor. Then he held her fingertips on both hands with both of his hands. "Lets finish your hands," Then he smirked again as he held her fingertips tightly until it broke. "Arrrrggghh! No!"

Now as Natsu had finished her hands he asked to the guild members again, " Now where should I cut her guys?" Then its silent for a while.."Oh I know! I guess torturing around her mouth can be good too" Natsu said as he gripped his free hand around her neck to let her stay, but she struggled her head back and closed her mouth tightly. But if you're talking about strenght, Natsu will surely win. " Stay put would you, or I'll do it slower" Natsu said as he point the tip of the knife to Lisanna's lips. Lisanna's eyes are looking down the knife frighteningly. Her body was quivering with pain and blood all over her body. Then Lisanna's opened her mouth and Natsu stabbed her tounge. Then a bloody murder scream was echoing through the guild. Then it was silent a few seconds. Lucy breaks the ice "Leave the finishing blow to me, Natsu" she said as she smirked "Sure, babe" Natsu replied as he smirked as well. " What's next?" Natsu asked everyone again. "Why don't you try peeling her skin? It'll be a great sight to see silky skin turn into blood red" Lucy said.

Then Natsu followed her instruction and 'peeled' Lisanna's skin on the cheeks. Lisanna just squeezed her eyes shut and screamed again but because her tongue was hurt, she can't move her mouth so much making her hard to scream. Both of the sides of the cheeks are now pouring with blood. "LUCE! Wanna take over?" Natsu called and Lucy immediately come, " With pleasure, hun" Lucy said as she gave Natsu a peck on the lips and took the knife from Natsu's hands. "Where should I start? Neck or stomach, guys?!" Lucy asked to the whole guild. "Hands up for neck!" people raise their hands than put it back. "Hands up for stomach!" a lot more raised their hands then put it back down. "Then stomach it is," Lucy informed as she pulled the hem of Lisanna's clothes a little. Then she made an X-shaped-cut on her stomach, though it didn't hurt much because its not too big. But on the intersection of the lines Lucy stabbed the knife there. "AAAKKHH!" Lisanna screamed again. Lucy hung down her head, "Why Lisanna, why? I thought*sniffle* you're a good*sniffle* person.." Lucy said as she shed tears for her former nakama. Then she stabbed her again in the same spot.

"Well I guess I should end this now," Lucy said as she stood up and held the knife back to her hands. She wiped her tears first, then she stepped Lisanna right where her heart is. She didn't respond. "Oh I guess she's dead already. Then I'll make it fast" Then she sat again on top of Lisanna "Farewell, Lisanna. Forever"Lucy yelled so everyone in the guild can hear then she stabbed the knife right to her heart. Then blood started pouring more, much more. She then pulled the knife. "Finally, its the end." Lucy said as she swung the knife so the blood were spraying almost everywhere from the knife. "Now nobody will disturb us anymore, Luce" Natsu said as he walk towards Lucy and hung his hand around her shoulders. " Yeah," Lucy replied as she threw the knife on the wooden floor then hugged Natsu. Their faces were inches away and then Natsu closed the distance. "YEAHHH! Lets party for Natsu and Lucy's peace!" Someone in the guild said. Natsu and Lucy parted then Lucy called Virgo, "Gate of the Maiden, I open thee, Virgo!" Lucy summoned as she swung her key, "Punishment, princess?" Virgo asked as she bowed "No, just bury this girl somewhere. Don't let us get caught by Magic Council or whatever it is" Lucy told her."Yes, Princess" Then Natsu and Lucy started to join the party

**~ End of Chapter 4 ~**

Finally, finished! Sorry, really OOC, Natsu and Lucy can never be that evil! The gore parts are thanks to my friends! Now, this story is complete, or should I make an epilogue? Its up to you guys! Review, please! Actually I want to make another FT fic about NaLu too and its a one-shot! I dunno what I should give the title...I'm bad at giving titles...Is this fic and the title is having any connection? Anyways maybe I'll publish it today, but its still untitled, so just review there if you want to suggest a title!

Okay then, Harumi-chan out for now!


End file.
